


The Fading Spark

by CommonwealthCity



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Flashbacks, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Mentor/Protégé, Near Death Experiences, Partnership
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonwealthCity/pseuds/CommonwealthCity
Summary: Luna Nova faces it’s darkest moment as the school is invaded by mysterious forces. Akko sees this as her opportunity to use her newly developed skills to elevate herself to becoming a legendary witch. Diana, who has been tutoring and bonding with her for the last few months, is trying to get her to safety. This leads to them not only discovering the reason behind the invasion of Luna Nova, but who will be the one to change the fate of magic itself.





	1. Chapter 1

Diana foresaw that Luna Nova would encounter great dangers and struggles before the end of the school year, but that very horoscope had planted a seed of curiosity in her that day. Since then, she would keep trying to do the reading, expecting to receive a clearer vision of what she saw, but to no avail. She did not discover any new information on what would happen, but she did continue to see one thing, or rather one person, whose presence was more and more prominent in her visions; her fellow freshman classmate, Atsuko Kagari.

Diana wasn’t sure why or how the most magically-inept student in school would play a role in Luna Nova’s inevitable fate. In an attempt to satisfy her curiosity, she had been spending the past couple months of the semester tutoring Akko as Professor Ursula would have less time to spend teaching her personally. The troubled student refused to work with her “rival” at first, but it wouldn’t be long before she reluctantly began seeing her during some of their break hours and off days. The two girls, after a couple weeks, developed a sense of mutual respect for one another. Kagari started seeing Diana as less of a stuck up prodigy and more of someone with great talent and admiration for Magic, who wishes to see it become greatly prominent in the world again just as much as she does. Diana also began sensing the enormous amount of potential in Kagari’s ability to become a witch, which she recalled Professor Ursula talking about in some of their past conversations. The more time the two spent together, the closer they became as friends. Diana certainly had not felt this strong of a connection with anyone else in her life, not even family or friends. Does Atsuki feel just as strongly about their connection as she does, the prodigy contemplated.

She was beginning to ask herself that almost every day for the past week. But those thoughts were suppressed as soon as news got around that the nearby town was invaded by mysterious hooded figures. Not only that, but it seemed as if they were heading straight for the campus. Students ran through the school in confused panic as teachers tried to maintain order and lead them to the caves below the tower for safety. Luna Nova’s perimeter was in great danger with the magical barriers around the school weakening by the second. It was not meant to take such large amounts of forbidden magic at once and it was bound to break at any moment. Being considered the valedictorian of the school, Diana got on her broom and worked with the teachers and students to get them out of the building safely. Amongst the crowds of students, she spotted Kagari’s roommates, Sucy and Lotte, without any sign of their friend nearby. Diana flew down to speak with them.

“Yanson! Manbaravan!” She called out to them and hovered beside Lotte.

“Diana! Do you know what’s going on?” Lotte asked her, but Diana only responded by shaking her head.

“I don’t. But where’s Kagari? She should be with you two!” She asked with a subtle sense of urgency. She did not want a single student to be left behind, especially Kagari.

“I think I heard Akko say something about the sorcerer’s stone earlier today, but she left the room as soon as the alarms went off. She might have taken that Shiny Rod with her too.” Sucy clarified.

Diana cursed under her breath. She would expect that girl would try something ridiculous, but this time, it wouldn’t result in her getting penalized by the faculty. It might just result in something far worse.

“You two keep following the teachers. I’m going after her!” Diana flew off, heading in the opposite direction of the students. They, as well as some of the teachers, called for her to come back, but she kept flying. Not even Professor Finnelan’s orders could stop her at this point. She began whispering to herself repeatedly, “I’m coming, Akko.”

/////

“This is as far as I can go. You sure about this, Akko?” Amanda questioned the passenger as she hopped off the broom onto the ledge where flying lessons would take place. Admittedly, she was concerned for her friend. Who the hell asks to someone to fly them to the sorcerer’s stone at a time like this?

“I’m positive, Amanda. I’ll be back with you guys in no time, I promise!” Akko strongly stated with her head held up high. The fiery red head couldn’t help but admire her tenacity. She might not have an idea what this crazy girl was planning, but something about that look of confidence solidified trust.

“I’m holding you to that! Don’t take too long, y’hear me?” Amanda bid her farewell to Akko with a fistbump before speeding off to get back to the other students before she gets chewed out by the faculty.

“Thanks Amanda!” Akko waved goodbye to her before taking a deep breath to look at glow of the sorcerer’s stone coming from the top of the tower. She wasted no time and began to run inside and climb up the staircase. The Shiny Rod was clutched tightly in her hands. The closer she got, the brighter the stones on the rod were beginning to shine. Before she knew it, Akko had reached the top, the Shiny Rod glowing greatly as it was resonating with the stone. The student held up the last remaining remnant of her hero as great power began to flow from the stone to the rod. Akko could feel that the next few moments of her life were about to change everything. With the power of Shiny Chariot and greatly improved magical skill in her arsenal, she was finally going to become the great witch she dreamed of being. With the staff now fully charged and the barriers weakening, she was off to save the day. Until she spotted a silhouette suddenly appear in front of her. It gave her a quick fright, causing her to yelp and almost drop the Shiny Rod. She composed her however, and positioned herself accordingly to show whoever was in front of her that she wasn’t playing around.

“Who are you? Show yourself!” She demanded. Without missing a beat, the silhouette responded with a familiar voice.

“Akko, what do you think you’re doing?” The voice asked in a lighthearted tone. The figure stepped out from the shadows and revealed herself to the student, surprising her unexpectedly.

“P-Professor Ursula? I-I…” Akko began feeling the guilt weighing down her heart. But she shook her head to clear her thoughts and clutched to the Shiny Rod even tighter. “I’m going to save Luna Nova! You might not think I’m ready for something like this, but trust me! This act of heroism is something that I have to do. It would be something that Shiny Chariot would do! If I’m going to be any closer to her, this is how I’m going to do it!” She stood her ground, looking as though nothing was going to bring her down. Her unshaken confidence would surely have to convince her mentor. Ursula only looked at the Shiny Rod in Akko’s hands and give her an amused grin.

“But Akko… You have become closer to me. I just can’t help but be impressed. You really have grown over the past few months, and I cannot be any more proud of you.” Ursula’s praise confused Akko. What was she talking about? That confusion only grew as the professor removed her glasses and tossed them out of the tower. She continued walking towards Akko. The student backed away slightly, until she began to notice something strange. Ursula’s robe began to glow in a white and red aura and transform into a cape. She twirled graceful as the blue from her clothes faded into an attire that Akko recognized instantly. The professor’s hat was tossed into the air and exploded like a firework, transforming into that big iconic hat. It landed perfectly onto Ursula’s blue hair, causing it to fade from blue to a colorful and vibrant red. Her eyes opened, showing red irises piecing into Akko’s very soul. The very shock of this revelation rendered her speechless and unable to move. She almost even dropped the Shiny Rod before it suddenly flew into the hands of its true owner, the illustrious and legendary, Shiny Chariot.

/////

Diana continued to make her way to the Sorcerer’s Stone, her anxiety levels increasing further the closer he gets. She can only hope that Akko hasn’t done anything drastic yet. She began to notice however, a figure on a broom leaving near the top of the tower at a high speed. There was only one student who can stay steady on a broom going that fast, Amanda O’Neill. It would make sense for Akko to ask for a lift from the fastest broom rider in the school, but most likely, she probably wouldn’t know much about Akko’s intentions. Diana kept her focus toward the tower, noting the sudden glows and light shimmers radiating from the top. Her broom was now in top gear toward her destination.

/////

“P-Professor Urs-sula… I-I have to be dreaming right now… Th-this isn’t real!” Akko stuttered in a mix of shock, confusion, and questioning her very sanity. Did that whole thing just really happen? The very woman she idolized was right under her nose this entire time she’s been in Luna Nova? She was under the tutelage of Shiny Chariot herself for almost the entire school year!? At this point, she definitely felt like she was going to faint any second now.

“Akko… I know you must have so many questions floating in that brilliant brain of yours right now. But there’s something that I must confess to you, so I only ask you listen carefully.” Chariot spoke in a calm and gentle tone, like sweet music in the ears of the student. Akko stood straight and kept her ears open, trying to keep herself as composed as she can be.

“When you entered Luna Nova with the Shiny Rod in your hands, I knew from the very beginning you had limitless potential. But at the same time, I knew you were going to face many struggles, trying to stay strong despite never learning a single magical spell in your life. I was willing to do whatever I could to help you become the best witch you could be.” The famous witch approached Akko, who was still too much in shock to move with her legs shaking from nervousness.

“And I have to say that despite your… Difficulty over the months, you have made so much progress and growth happen in so little time. When I was your age, my potential grew in the course of years of hard work and dedication. But you, Atsuko Kagari, did so much more in a few months than I had done in 2 years. I couldn’t be any more proud of my star pupil.” Chariot smiled brightly, sparking that same magic that captured Akko’s heart all those years ago when she watched Chariot’s show live for the first time. Tears could be seen falling from the student’s eyes down to her cheeks. She tried wiping them away with her sleeve, but it continued to build up. Emotional is not even the fitting word to describe what Akko was feeling at this moment. Her words were muffled and she was choking up, trying to get a word out.

“Th-Thaank… Y-Yoouuu! Sh-Shhhiny Chari-ri-riot… Thank y-you…!” Akko finally took a step forward and embraced her hero, clutching onto her tightly and did not want to let go. This is the very thing she has worked so hard for, and she wanted it to last forever. Chariot placed her hand on her protege’s soft brown hair and comforted her.

“No, Akko… Thank you for committing yourself to try and become one of the greatest witches in history. You certainly are in my book.” Chariot’s words of praise and comfort made Akko cry even more. Nothing could take her away from this, or so she thought. The moment was interrupted with the barriers showing signs of great weakness. Those hooded figures were going to break in at any moment. Akko looked up at Chariot, waiting for her to make a move. The witch looked at her and held out the Shiny Rod to her, its crystals still growing from the sorcerer’s stone’s power.

“Listen to me, Atsuko Karagi. Those mysterious people coming to take over Luna Nova are extremely powerful in the forbidden arts. But with my magic and your limitless potential, we have a chance to save Luna Nova, and magic as we know it. It might seem like a big rush, but I trust that you can do it. Please, grab the Shiny Rod and fulfill the destiny you have always been meant for!” Akko wiped away the last of her tears before nodding aggressively, like she’s been waiting for the moment her entire life. All the work she had done was finally going to lead her to the greatness she had always dreamed of, and Shiny Chariot herself was going to make that dream reality. Akko slowly began to reach out, feeling the powerful aura of the rod around her the palm of her hand. She was still shaking with anticipation, but nothing was going to stop her.

“Murowa!” The lethal spell shot towards them from the distance, hitting the floor in between them. The blast pushed Akko back violently. She hit her back on the wall hard and her groggy body lied on the floor. Chariot however, did not budge as her personal protection barrier was already in preparation. She looked out to the sky to see who caused the blast, only to see a broom approaching her at high speeds. With nothing but a simple swing with her Shiny Rod, Chariot diverted the broom away from her face toward the wall behind her. Akko’s eyes opened up slowly, but her vision was extremely limited and blurry. The blast’s sound had also brought about a loud ring in her ears, unable to hear anything either. From what little she saw, bright sparks and small explosions shined before her, making her believe that some battle was happening in front of her.

Although Diana’s first shot was intentional, she tried her best to make sure the blast didn’t completely decimate Akko. She would live, and she had to make sure it stayed that way. She looked at the woman before her and clenched her wand tightly, trying to stare down with the witch she once considered her hero.

“You’re not welcome here anymore… Leave Luna Nova and call off your mindless minions at once!” Diana attempted to command the once revered witch. She watched as Chariot brushed off the dirt from her cape and took a good long look at the heart and soul of Luna Nova. She knew Diana’s power and potential were great, but certainly not great enough to match up.

“Miss Cavendish… I have been waiting for a long time to meet you. Although I certainly did not wish for it to be under these dire circumstances.” Chariot kept the sinister smile on her face, but her eyes were covered by the shadow under the brim of her hat. The sight of her like this was almost enough to intimidate Diana, but she kept her eyes on her, positioning herself in front of Akko to protect her.

“I know what you want, Chariot! And I will make sure that you never get anywhere close to the power that you desire!” Diana was not going to take Chariot’s words to heart, not anymore. Her wand was ready to cast Murowa the moment Chariot would move, but the witch only peered behind the prodigy with a smile still on her face, making Diana a bit confused. But as soon as she realized, she turned around behind her to meet a single fist making heavy contact with her nose, knocking her back and falling to the ground. With a bloody nose,she looked up to see the person she was looking for, only Diana was probably the last person that she wanted to see right now.

“What are you doing, Diana!? Chariot is going to help us and Luna Nova! Why are you trying to fight her!?” Akko yelled with her voice slightly cracking from the crying earlier and a bit of the debris getting into her breath.

“A-Akko, y-you must listen to me!” Diana tried to speak for herself before Akko interrupts.

“No! I can’t listen to you this time! Not when the school’s fate is in our hands!! Just trust me and Chariot, okay? We’re going to save everyone, Diana! Isn’t that what you want?” Akko turned away from her friend before she could get an answer. She walked back to Chariot, who was still holding the Shiny Rod and once again, held it in front of her protege.

“Come now, Atsuki. Your future is waiting…” Chariot looked at Akko and smiled at her once again to build that final piece of trust between the two. Akko took a deep breath and reached out to her hero. Diana could only watch as the very worst of what she was expecting was about to happen in front of her, with nothing she can do to stop it.

Akko grabbed the Shiny Rod tightly, as if she found it in the forest for the second time. Chariot began to mutter a strange incantation with the crystals slowly beginning to fade to purple. Akko’s anticipation only increased more and more until it all came to a screeching halt. A sudden painful sensation began to surge to the hand she was grabbing the rod with. Every bit of her muscles tightened up on the grip of the rod with a purple aura quickly surrounding her entire body. Her sense of wonder quickly turned into a sense of fear.

“Thank you so much, Akko… Thank you for everything. I promise you and Diana that Magic will never die in this world! No matter what happens, everyone will learn what magic is capable of and how great it truly is!” Chariot smiled brightly once again, contrasting to Akko’s loud and pained screams and Diana’s plea for mercy. With the little energy that she had, she jumped forward and grabbed Akko, tumbling to the ground. It was enough to get Akko out of Chariot’s reach but the damage was done substantially. Akko could only stare blankly at the stone above her with her mouth agape and not a single sound escaping her lips. Diana tries to get her to come to her senses, but to no avail.

“Well, haven’t you two grown so intimately…” Shiny Chariot commented to Diana. The prodigy was clutching onto Akko while sitting on the floor and leaning back on the wall behind her. She could only look up at this monstrosity of a witch and tell her, “Leave. Now.” The witch only responds with a kind smile before calling up her broom and escaping from the area. She already got what she wanted, but at a great cost to Diana. Diana could only quietly apologize to Akko as the two stayed in the tower until help arrived to find them and teleport them to the caves.


	2. Chapter 2

Whose stupid idea was it to have transmutation tutoring at the crack of dawn? I could barely keep my eyes open, but considering I passed out while studying again, that shouldn’t be a big surprise. I put on my uniform and packed my bag quietly so I don’t wake up the others. If I accidentally startled them awake again, Sucy promised she was going to poison my drink during lunch later. Last time she did that, it gave me a huge mushroom-looking zit on my chin and it wouldn’t come off for another week! At least Lotte was nice enough to lend me her scarf during that time, but what if I end up worse next time? What if I turn into a gross lizard girl and terrorize the school? What if I end up losing all of my teeth due to accelerated tooth decay? What if it makes my nose into a carrot that you could just eat? I like my nose the way it is! You can’t take away my nose, Sucy! Not for as long as I li-!

“Kagari, You’re late.” That prudish voice called out to me and snapped my train of thought.

Oh. I’m here already. Trapped in an empty classroom with her because apparently, she wants to help me get better at magic. That’s not exactly how this whole rival things works, y’know. But if the so called ‘Luna Nova’s Best’ wants to expose her secrets for me to exploit and use against her, that’s her mistake and my benefit.

I put my bag down and took out the case holding my wand. While getting it out of the case, I looked at the table she was standing behind to see a bunch of different chunks of rocks, crystals, and minerals lined up next to each other. Some of these pieces might be used on the test, but of course, she wasn’t going to let me know which ones.

“You have about two hours before the beginning of your transmutation test. I was told to tell you that if you fail the test, you will be dropped from the class.” She said, keeping that authoritative tone in her voice. I snapped back at her with a witty response.

“I don’t think you’re supposed to say something like that to a student who maaaaay have a tinge of anxiety about this whole thing in her, but go ahead! Put enough stress on me and you just might put a crack in this diamond in the rough.” I planted my foot in front of her’s and tilted my head up to lock eyes with her. She kept that focused stare locked onto mine with a look that says ‘Please focus on the task at hand.’ That's something you don't need to tell me twice.

“Perhaps you are, but we won't know that until your work shows it. Shall we begin?” She said while her eyebrows raised at me, almost like she was doubting my words. I'll make sure that she doesn't make that mistake again. With her wand in hand, she switched her gaze towards the piece of rough grey rock on the table. I think that one is basalt if I remember it right. She closed her eyes to focus her magic into the wand, making it glow at the very tip. I watched her form closely to make sure I knew wha- _She_ knew what she was doing.

“Petra Obumbratio!” She yells out and the rock imploded, creating a cloud of smoke. Once the cloud cleared up, that boring grey rock turned into a small shining ruby. A single “Woah!” escaped my lips, but that was only because I was surprised the ruby was so small. I know if she could, she’d make that jewel as big as my head, but I guess she didn’t want to show off.

“Just like that, Atsuko. Remember, we have two hours. Are you certain you can do it?” She asked while taking a seat on the chair nearby to watch closely. There she goes, doubting me again.

“Oh, don’t worry Diana. I’ve been studying long enough just to watch you be impressed at my skill! Ha ha ha!” I spoke boldly with confidence on my side. Or so I thought. An hour and a half passed and I wasn’t even half way through the ten rocks in front of me! I was doing exactly what that pompous know-it-all was doing, so what the heck am I doing wrong!? Once I finally got the fourth rock to turn into a soapstone, I felt my legs starting to get wobbly and I was even a bit lightheaded. I fell back and sat on a chair, which was weird because that chair wasn’t even there to begin with. I guess Diana caught me before my butt hit the floor and kept me from looking like ore of an idiot than I already was.

“You’re already tiring yourself out too quickly, Atsuko. We don’t have a lot of time left. Is something wrong?” She stood over me and I could almost hear a bit of concern from her voice. I was more frustrated than I already was and just wanted to get this thing over with. In all honesty, her pity was getting more fired up than I already was before. I stood back up and locked eyes with her again, but I wasn’t going to look away as easily as before.

“I don’t know! You’re the one who’s supposed to be helping me, and I’ve been following your instructions since we started! You make everything look so easy, and I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but I’m not like you. You’re the pride and dignity of this school and everyone wants you here! But everyone looks at me like I’m unwanted and that I shouldn’t be here!” I rose my voice at her, but it was beginning to shake and I could feel myself beginning to choke up on my words.

“Atsuko...” She tried to interrupt me, but I kept taking out my frustration on her.

“I’m only wasting your time! Go ahead and leave, Diana! Do it!” I stepped forward to make her take a step back, but she wasn’t budging. I was trying to ignore the tears starting to build up and roll down my cheek. I tried to keep talking, but I got too choked up to speak a single word. I couldn’t help but feel completely pathetic right now. I didn’t want to be the crybaby I was growing up. I wanted to be something greater than that, but right now, it felt like nothing had changed. I was still just a girl too little for a dream too big.

I felt a Diana’s hand grasp onto mine while I wiped the tears off my cheeks. It was a firm grasp, enough to focus my attention back to her, but she was mindful not to squeeze it too tightly. I looked back at her, despite my conscious telling me not to do so. Her expression was one of determination and sympathy, both of which I’ve never seen her like before. It was almost like I was looking at a completely different person; Someone who you could trust and respect. Was this the Diana that everyone saw?

“Atsuko, there’s only one thing holding you back right now, and I think I know exactly what it is.” She says while she sits me down and pulls up the chair she was sitting earlier and positions it in front of me before taking a seat herself.

“You always talk proudly about how you’re going to be the best witch and how amazing you’re going to be. You always talk about wanting to be like, even surpass...” She paused before she could finish her sentence. She was almost in deep thought for those few seconds she trailed off from her words, but she took a deep breath to regain her composure.

“But in reality, you don’t completely believe that you should be here. Your conscious and your heart are in two completely different mindsets, and because of that, your magic is severely limited.” She stood back up and had her wand in her hand again, but she continued talking now that she had my full attention.

“You can memorize every single incantation, every single spell, every single magical ability the world has to offer. But if your heart doesn’t truly believe you can do all of that and be a great witch, you will only be as skilled as a novice.” She spoke while her body moved elegantly towards one of the stones on the table and she demonstrated her prowess once again. This time she turned the crumpled remains of coal into small pieces of a shining diamond. Not stopping there, she levitated the pieces and spoke in the calmest tone I’ve ever heard from her.

“Primum reverti.” The remains before her shifted around and came back together, piece by piece like a jigsaw puzzle until it formed a perfect diamond shape, no bigger than the ruby she created earlier. It floated toward me and dropped before I caught it in my left hand. I looked closely the beautifully radiant gem in my palm, unable to see any flaws or cracks. I focused back on Diana, who was looking at out the window, watching the sun ascend high above clouds, the blue morning sky as vibrant as ever.

“Remember Atsuko, a heart that believes _is_ your magic.” She spoke with a tone of conviction and hope. I think I finally understood what I needed to do. But after she stopped talking, I repeated her words subconsciously, trying to keep my focus, but suddenly I stopped. I just realized something.

“Diana, did you just...?” My words trailed off when I saw her suddenly turned towards me with a hint of embarrassment on her face, another expression I’ve never seen her convey before. Before we could saw anything, the morning bell rung. It was now Eight o’clock. A half hour before the test.

“We’ll continue this another day. You need to get to your test.” She spoke firmly, almost doing a 180 with her facial expression back to the Diana Cavandish I saw when I walked into the room two hours ago. I rushed to get my stuff and climbed up the stairs to the door and turned back to look at her.

“Th-Thanks Diana! I’ll pass with flying colors!”I walked forward with confidence, but that demeanor was broken when I hit my face on the door frame. I ran out after that little mistake. I really hope she didn’t see that.

/////

It was a struggle for Akko to open her eyes, like a massive weight was trying to keep her eyelids shut. Almost out of nowhere, she felt a bitter liquid being poured into her mouth, waking her up immediately. She let out a gargled shriek while frantically moving her arms and legs before she sat up and gulped down whatever substance was in her mouth. She immediately knew the culprit behind her rude wake up call.

“What the heck, Sucy!? I'm not dead y’know!” She scolded her friend, who was seated to her right with an empty vial in her hand, looking back at Akko with those tired faded red eyes.

“I just wanted to make sure. But thankfully, you proved me wrong once again.” Sucy said with a comforting smile, something rarely seen when she isn’t seen gathering new mushrooms to experiment with. Akko suddenly felt someone pull her over to the left and hug her tightly.

“Thank goodness you're okay! We were scared to death about you!” Lotte clung to Akko for a good few seconds, relieved to see her friend alive and well. Akko smiled at her roommates, her friends since day one, happy that they're still with her. That smile was quickly replaced by a small coughing fit with Akko still tasting the bitterness from Sucy’s concoction in her mouth.

“What did you make me drink this time, Sucy?” Akko questioned her.

“The magical energy in your body was almost completely drained, so I made something that should speed up its recovery.”

“Huh. Now that you mention it, my body doesn't feel sore all of a sudden. Thanks a lot, Su-” Akko's praise was interrupted by a small blue mushroom suddenly sprouting out of her cheek. She yelped as it felt like a nail was ripped out of her skin.

“And there's the excess energy.” Sucy smiled before carefully plucking the fungus off her friend’s face, leaving behind a subtle red circle where it grew from. Akko rubbed her face with an expression of irritation, but it softened into one of comfort upon seeing the faces of her loyal companions.

“I'm glad you two are safe. I don't know what I'd do without either one of you.” She expressed her gratitude, which was received by a group hug from both of them. Although she had only known them for less than a year, Akko cherished Lotte and Sucy like the sisters she never had. She more than lucky to be met them when she did. Their moment together however, was put to an abrupt halt as Akko stood back up in a panicked fashion, accidentally picking up Lotte and Sucy before they fell on the floor.

“D-Diana! Where is she? Is she still here?” She asked Lotte. 

“I-I think she's on her way meet with the headmistress.” Lotte answered.

“Okay! I'll be back in a minute!” Akko ran off to find the girl who saved her life. She stopped for a second to see where exactly she was. It was almost completely dark above her with torches around the walls, lighting the area around her. She looked to see hundreds of Luna Nova’s student body around her, looking over one another and talking to each other. Akko finally realized she was in the caves underneath the school campus. It was said that there were tombs of witches from the past in these caves, only enhancing the dark and scary atmosphere of the caves. But she shook off that initial fear to find Diana.

Her search didn't take long thankfully. Akko spotted her friend out of the corner of her eye and almost broke into a sprint to get to her. Diana heard the fast approaching Akko call out to her and before she could turn face her, the newly recovered student jumped and hugged her, almost pushing the both of them down had Diana not caught her properly.

“A-Akko! Are you okay?” Diana asked her as she carefully placed her back on her feet. After what happened at the tower, Diana was more than worried about Akko’s condition, even if she looks to have recovered just fine.

“Yeah, Sucy helped fix me up! In fact, I feel more limber and energized than ever! Like nothing can stop me!” Akko talked while stretching and moving her body around to show just how healthy she looked, even though she looked a bit ridiculous doing so. However, she suddenly froze in fear when her name was called out from someone walking towards her and Diana.

“Miss Kagari!” shouted the approaching Professor Finnelan, making beeline towards Akko. The troubled student felt the professor’s anger grow with every step and a strong part of her wanted to run away, but it would make it everything worse than it already was for the both of them.

“What in heaven’s name were you doing on top of the tower in a time of emergency! You looked as if you were on death’s door when I found you and Miss Cavendish!” The professor continued scolding Akko, which she could tell if that anger was out of worry or out of frustration. Diana tried to redirect the professor’s attention to her, but she was too focused on Akko to turn away from her. Until finally, Akko felt a hand placed on her shoulder, startling her until she turned to see who it was beside her.

“Headmistress!” Akko and the professor yelled in surprise, but now was more concerned that she would be yelled at by two faculty members at once. But Headmistress Holbrooke’s tranquil aura helped to calm the situation down. Diana approached her and respectfully bowed her head.

“Headmistress, you said you wanted to see me when everyone arrived safely.” Diana reminded her.

“Yes I did. However right now, I’m quite curious about Miss Kagari and what happened before the professor found you two.” The Headmistress’ words made Akko reflect back on what transpired just moments earlier. Although she doesn’t remember everything clearly, she certainly remembered one thing clearly. A sight that she wouldn’t dare forget. The face of her very idol standing in front of her, with her hand out for an offer of partnership. Suddenly, everything clicked in her head and it became crystal clear.

“Headmistress, I... I remember what happened!” Akko spoke up, unknowingly interrupting Finnelan and Holbrooke’s conversation. All eyes were on her, not making the situation any more nerve wracking for Akko. Never before had her anxiety suddenly spiked as much as it did now and she stuttered her words, looking down at her feet like a child on the verge of crying, which at this point she was going to end up becoming in a few seconds. But her eyes shifted to Diana, who wasn’t looking at her with anticipation. Her sky blue eyes that Akko would sometimes get lost in was giving her a sign of motivation. Diana wanted Akko to know that she was behind her, one hundred percent of the way no matter what. Akko took a deep breath and nodded at the prodigy. She faced her professor and headmistress without hesitation and spoke.

“I climbed up the tower because I wanted to use the Shiny Rod to save the school. It might have been a dumb thing to do, but I was so determined to do it that I would take any risk necessary! But when I got there... I saw Professor Ursula and then something happened. I thought it was impossible, but it really happened, I-I swear to you. P-Please hear me out, Professor, Headmistress!” Akko’s words were stumbling again, but she swallowed her pride and told them.

“Professor Ursula was nothing but a disguise! She was really Shiny Chariot! She offered me a chance to fight with her and save the school, but she deceived me! If it wasn’t for Diana saving me as quickly as she did, I don’t know where I would be! Please, believe me!”

The three people in front of her have varying looks of surprise and bewilderment. A few seconds passed to let Akko’s words sink in. Akko took a single step back out of worry that she would get yelled at. As truthful as her words were, it wasn’t until now she realized how crazy she made it sound. The most famously known witch in the world was secretly a teacher in Luna Nova and was betraying the school for some unknown reason. Akko looked at Diana, who did look confused for a moment, but she closed her eyes and sighed while looking down at her feet as a sign of regrettable acceptance. Akko turned to the Professor who still kept a look of impatience, but Finnelan looked over at the Headmistress, whose eyes were behind the brim of her hat, making it hard to see what her reaction was. Until she looked up at Akko for a sign of confirmation.

“Is that so, Miss Kagari?” She asked.

“Y-Yes, Headmistress... It’s all true.” Akko responded and nodded in reassurement of her words. Although no one could tell from what they see, Headmistress Holbrook felt certain heartbreak at Akko’s words. Never would she have thought it would come to this. After all the time with her, she would hope that things would be different and she had really changed. But Shiny Chariot’s actions, as told by the very student who was the most heavily influenced by her, had convinced her otherwise.

“...I see. Please give me a moment.” The Headmistress excused herself. The Professor watched her superior walk away with a sense of somber, as if someone dear to her had passed away. She followed behind her, but said not a word to give her a moment of peace. Akko went over to Diana, finally alone with her, but without any particular words to say. Diana took a deep breath and looked up at the roof of the cave shrouded in pitch black darkness. She kept her eyes up while speaking.

“I wish I could have known about this sooner. If I had, perhaps everyone would be safe.” Diana spoke softly, keeping herself from looking at Akko. The guilt she had in her stomach was beginning to eat at her. All those months of trying to figure everything out felt wasted. She wondered if everything she did was a huge waste. She finally lowered her head and faced the girl was so focused on improving for months.

“Is this all a part of Luna Nova’s fate, Akko? Is this part of your fate, perhaps?” Diana questioned Akko, who did her best to answer.

“I’m not sure... Maybe it was, but Diana, you’re the best witch here. Even though everything might be in danger, I’ll still follow you.” Akko stood her ground to Diana, but Diana still couldn’t help but feel the guilt rise in her. She could almost feel herself beginning to break away from the calm and collected demeanor everyone saw her in as her emotions started to show in front of Akko.

“Everyone believes I’m the best, that might be true... But I’m not good enough to be the best. Perhaps not ever.” Diana’s words were quickly met with Akko grabbing onto Diana’s arms. She turned to Akko, face to face with her with tears beginning to build up in her eyes.

“No, Diana! You’ve been the best out of all of us ever since you stepped into this school! And you know what, even the best can’t do everything like everyone expects them to! So you couldn’t predict this as good as you wanted to, but you still got a long way to go! You’re improving and growing just like me!” Akko’s passionate peptalk suddenly toned down as she continued with, “E-Even though you’re still leagues above me.”

Diana couldn’t help but give a giggle to Akko’s comment, which she followed with a laugh of her own. Diana wiped what little tears she had off her face and gave a hug to Akko. If there was one thing Diana thinks she got right, it was tutoring Akko. Not only had both of them improved their magic through their time together, but formed an unlikely companionship that could face any conflict together. Neither one of them regrets giving each other a chance. Diana looked over Akko’s shoulder to see the Headmistress waving her hand to her. Unfortunately, it seemed their moment had to be cut short.

“Thank you, Akko. I believe I am needed now, but we’ll see each other again, okay?” Diana smiled at Akko, keeping her hands holding on to Akko’s for as long as she could. Akko nodded in understanding.

“Alright. Stay safe for me, okay?” Diana nodded, promising Akko to do just that before going to meet with the Headmistress. With all that out of the way, Akko walked back to meet with her roommates again and keep herself recovering for the time being. Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka appeared to be talking with Sucy and Lotte in the distance, so she rushed over as quickly as she could to meet them. 

“So what did you need me for, Headmistress?”

“I’m sure you understand how grave the circumstances are, Miss Cavandish. Right now, this school needs you now more than ever. I only ask if you are up the task to help us stop Shiny Chariot.”

“You have my support Headmistress. But if I may ask, what is Shiny Chariot planning?”

“To alter the very fate of Magic itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve put enough effort in a long time to confidently post it somewhere. This is based off one of my main LWA theory which I may talk about at some point on my tumblr as the show continues. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
